


cain to a lover

by summerdayghost



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Drabble, Guilt, Isolation, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Everywhere Tom went he was alone.
Relationships: Tom Ripley/Peter Smith-Kingsley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	cain to a lover

In Athens, in Paris, in Sydney, everywhere Tom went he was alone. He’d toured city streets, wandered through museums, idled in restaurants for what must have been centuries and yet amongst the crowds and chatter Tom remained in isolation.

The only times he got to enjoy human company was when he was unconscious. A list of his own virtues would be murmured into his ear by a voice so fond (even in confusion and fear it remained fond). Tom would wake up crying and apologizing (a strange impulse for a man who hoped to remain unforgiven).

He’d earned this curse.


End file.
